Boarding School Blues
by P.A1
Summary: Jarod goes to school.What's Ms.Parker's boyfriend going to do? I'm sorry it's so short. I'm trying to do this at school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.  
Sydney stormed into Mr. Parker's office. " What are you doing to him?" he  
asked  
" I take it you mean Jarod." He said calmly. " We sent him to school. We  
want to see how he reacts to the outside world."  
" I thought you wouldn't have the outside world corrupt him." Sydney said  
searing.  
" We will do with him as we please!" Mr. Parker's voice rose " Besides the  
doctors in the labs have perfected the procedure for re-education."  
" You're giving him freedom. But he's not going to remember it?" Sydney  
said sadly.  
" Come on Sydney, You didn't really expect us to let him go did you?" he  
smiled.  
Raines wheeled into the office.  
" Jarod reached the Boyer Academy safely." He wheezed.  
That's Miss Parker's school. Sydney thought. Sydney thought.  
" Yes Sydney. We sent him to my daughter's school. We thought you'd be  
pleased that we gave him a bit of familiarity."  
" This is all an experiment to you. But this is his life you're playing  
with." Sydney said.  
" This is an experiment. And of course we'd never do anything to hurt him.  
So don't try anything. You will do nothing to sabotage this. Understood!"  
Mr. Parker yelled.  
Sydney without answering walked out of the office.  
" He might cause trouble." Raines said.  
" No. He cares about Jarod; he wouldn't do anything to endanger him."  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
It was another boring day at the Academy. Parker sat across from her tutor  
at a table in the library.  
Her father wanted her to learn as many languages as he could, so he had  
hired a language tutor.  
She spotted one of her friends Amy walking into the library. She walked by  
her dropping a piece of paper then walked out of the library. " Meet me  
outside" it read.  
Parker excused herself and got up to leave. Her body guard got up behind  
her.  
" I'll be back in 10 minutes Williams." She said.  
" Fine, be careful. Wouldn't want your father to kill me."  
Parker smiled at him them left.  
" She's a handful." Her tutor said to the bodyguard.  
" What is it?" Parker asked her.  
" We have news of a newbie." Amy said excitedly.  
" Are you kidding me? You pulled me out of a study session for that?"  
Parker said.  
" Yea, and you can thank me for it later." Amy smiled  
" Come on, let's go." Amy pulled at her arm.  
" Go where? I told Williams ten minutes."  
" And I'll have you back in ten minutes. We have to go and see him." She  
pouted.  
" Is this all you live for?" Parker asked.  
" Yes. Now let's go. This guy is supposed to be absolutely gorgeous." Amy  
gushed  
" Oh Please. The last guy you thought was cute.."  
" Is not important right now." Amy finished her sentence.  
" Ok. Fine. So where are w going?" Parker asked.  
" We're going to his house." They started to walk.  
" We're walking there?"  
" Yes. It's right on school property. He gets the pool house at the  
headmasters house." She smiled.  
" I would love to live in that pool house."  
" I'm sure you would." Parker laughed.  
" I call dibs on the guy since you already have a boyfriend." Amy said  
" Oh. And I wanted him all to myself." Parker said with a fake pout.  
They walked quickly to the headmaster's house.  
" O h. Limos. He must be rich." Amy said.  
There was something familiar about the limos to Parker.  
"Everyone in this school has money." Parker said. " Now come on. Let's go  
meet your future ex." She smiled as Amy stuck out her tongue at her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Amy impatiently knocked on the door. The headmaster's son Lucas opened it.  
"Hey baby." He kissed Parker. "What are you doing here?"  
"Hey baby." Amy teased.  
"Hi Amy." Lucas said.  
"I hear you have a newbie in the house. "she smiled.  
"Do you girls have an underground network or something?" he asked.  
"Yes we do." Amy said seriously.  
"You want to meet him?" Lucas asked.  
"No. We came to see you." She said sarcastically.  
"Come in Amy." He moved out of her way.  
Parker shook her head.  
Lucas threw up his hands. "Don't look at me. She's your friend." Parker  
laughed as they followed Amy to the pool house.  
Amy quietly snuck into the pool house. She caught a glimpse of Jarod bent  
over picking up something. She bit her lips to stifle the giggle. This is  
going to be fun Amy thought  
Jarod jerked up quickly when he hears a sigh.  
"May I help you?" he asked  
"You can help yourself to anything you want." She said quietly.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'm Amy." She held out her hand for a handshake. "I'm just here to  
welcome you to Boyer Academy." She smiled sweetly  
Jarod returned the smile then went on to unpacking.  
"So...uh...Where are you from?" she asked  
"Delaware, Blue Cove. Blue Cove Delaware." Jarod was still stumbling when  
he talked to girls. He had never seen so many girls before. Ms. Parker was  
the first one. Now it was  
as if they came pouring in through a funnel.  
"I have a friend from Blue Cove. In fact she's here. Maybe you know her."  
She walked out heading toward Parker.  
"Hey Parker. This guy is from Blue Cove too," she said.  
Parker? Jarod dropped his things and followed her out.  
It was as if time had stopped as they both halted mid-stride from either  
ends of the room.  
Both faces without emotion suddenly came to life as they ran into each  
other's arms.  
"My god. I missed you." He whispered into her hair.  
"I missed you too." Parker smiled looking at him.  
"I take it you guys know each other." Amy said.  
"Yes. We've known each other since we were kids." Parker said.  
"I didn't know you were here." Jarod said happily.  
"Daddy didn't tell me that you were coming here." She hugged him again.  
"How are you? How is Sydney? She asked.  
"I'm fine. And so is he... I still can't believe...  
Lucas came up to them and cleared his throat. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
" Oh. Sorry. This is my boyfriend Lucas Brannon.. and umm…you already know him because you're living with him. Parker finished quietly.  
" Of course we've met baby." Lucas said before pulling Parker against him. Parker smiled at Jarod shaking her in in disbelief. She hadn't seen him in so long and here he was. At her school of all places.  
Lucas looked at Parker then at Jarod as they smiled at each other. It was as if they were speaking a secret code with their eyes. Amy noticed a situation brewing.  
" Huh. So Jarod let me help you unpack and you can tell me about what classes you're taking." Amy said.   
" I don't want to impose…" he started to say.  
" You're Parker's friend and that makes you my friend. So I'll be glad to help. " she smiled broadly and pulled him along. Jarod came back a second later.  
" Hey Parker. He called  
" Hey Jarod" she responded.  
" Let's meet up tonight at our old time. We'll catch up." he said.  
" Yes. Sure." she said uncomfortably as she felt Lucas' hand tighten around her.  
  
Lucas watched behind the kitchen curtain as Parker came through the back gate to the pool house.  
She knocked on the door balancing a pizza in the other hand. Jarod opened the door smiling.  
Parker held carefully onto the pizza as Jarod spun her around in glee. Lucas felt a tug at his heart.  
Why was he jealous of this new guy? He closed the curtain and went to the dining room to eat his dinner.  
  
" Sweetie are you okay?" Lucas's mother asked.  
" Yeah mom. I'm fine. Why?" he smiled  
" I'm a mother. I ask questions." she kissed his forehead.  
" Ok. I'm meeting with the ladies to go over things for the dance. Your father is in the study, don't let him forget to eat. He's too wrapped up in his work." she laughed  
" I won't forget mom." he said. She yelled bye in the direction of the office place then left.  
  
His father came walking out soon after his wife left. " Mmmh. Smells good in here." he said. Rubbing his hands.  
Lucas stared down at his plate. " Dad, why is Jarod here?" he asked  
" To go to school." he said.  
" Why is he living here?" he asked   
" We're being hospitable." his father said  
" Dad. If he is able to go to the school. Why can't he pay for board like everyone else."  
" We're been hospitable." he said again  
" It was Parker's father wasn't …"  
" Just drop it, okay." his father's voice rose.  
" Fine." he mumbled as he looked at his plate. He knew his father was afraid of Mr. Parker. Why? He did not know. His father looked at him quietly as he made himself a plate, then came to sit next to Lucas.  
" You don't like Jarod?" he asked.  
" I don't know him." he said  
" But ?.."  
Lucas sighed. Him and Parker seem a little too chummy. He said.  
" And you don't trust her?" his father asked.  
" You know what. I do trust her." he said with finality, making himself believe it even though his head was protesting. He got up and took his plate to the sink. " I'm going to do my homework dad." he said then left.  
  
There is no reason to trust a Parker. His father thought. They'll use you then toss you out as soon as they're done with you. He hated Mr. Parker. Not only for all the reasons that everyone hated him for. But also the for the fact that he always made him seem like a coward to his son. Mr. Brannon was a powerful man in many circles. But when it came to Mr. Parker he was just another man. HE WAS A COWARD! He push his plate away suddenly not hungry. He could have easily stood up to Mr. Parker. But if he did it would mean the death of his family and he wasn't willing to risk them.  
  
"What's this?" Jarod pointed at the pizza.  
" It's pizza Jarod. Come on have some." Parker laughed.  
" Is it good?" he asked  
" Yeah. It's good. Especially if you squeeze the jalapeno it." Parker licked her fingers.  
" Fine." Jarod picked up a slice and looked at it.  
" It's not a creature Jarod. Just eat it." she said.  
He put the slice in his mouth taking a bite. After a couple of bites he smiled.   
" It's very good." he smiled.  
Parker laughed. She had forgotten how cool it was to introduce new things to him. It was just like old times. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3. I think there's a disclaimer in part one. Thanx for reading guys.  
  
" So tell me about Amy." Jarod said  
Parker got comfortable on the couch while she ate her pizza.  
"There's nothing to tell. I met her when I came here."  
" She seems nice." Jarod said.  
Parker smiled. " She is nice. She likes to cause a bit of trouble sometimes, but she will be the first to volunteer to clean up." she laughed.  
" So what about Lucas." he said.   
" What about him?" Parker asked as she took a sip from her drink.  
" Tell me about him. How did you meet. Who is he? What does he do? What is he like?" he asked  
" Aren't we curious." she laughed.  
" Come on Parker. We're catching up." he said   
" Fine. I met him at the school orientation. Daddy knows his father, so he introduced us."  
" So he knows that you guys are….."  
" Going out? Yes. He knows. Daddy has sweepers all over the school. Daddy knows everything." she rolled her eyes. Jarod laughed at her expression.  
" So since we're catching up. Why don't we talk about you. When did you leave the Centre?" she asked  
Actually I haven't left. Your father is just torturing me with the outside world just so he can lock me back up. he thought. He would have told her the truth but Mr. Parker had kindly (threatening with a gun) asked him not to tell Ms. Parker anything.  
" About two years ago." He lied.  
" Your parents finally came for you. I told you not to give up." she smiled  
" Yeah. I never give up." he said  
" Wait a second . You're in boarding school. What did you do? Come on spill."  
" I didn't do anything." he said  
" Liar. Come on tell me. Come on." she shook him.  
" Nothing. I didn't do anything I promise." he smiled.  
" Fine don't tell me. I thought we were friends." she pretended to be hurt.  
" We are friends. My parents had to go on a excavation in the Indies. They wanted me to play the normal child thing so they sent me to school. He said.  
" Oh. Wait I thought your father was a pilot?"  
" He is. My mother got into anthropology so this is her dig. He thought she might need some company." he said.  
"I wonder how is Sydney doing now that he has no sims to do?" she laughed  
" He's fine. I talked to him about 2 days ago. Everything is fine in the Center." he said  
" I talked to him about a month ago. When I called my dad." she said.  
" Really?" he said.  
" Yeah. So what classes do you have." she asked.  
" Well…." He tried to remember his schedule. " I have psychology, photography."  
" I have photography. What period is your class? She asked excitedly   
" Second." he said.  
" So is mine. What next?"   
" Chemistry." he said.  
" So do I." she smiled.  
" Umm… okay. " he thought for a second. " Then I have Language and Composition, Greek, American History, then Trigonometry." he said.  
" I have Trig. The last period too." she said.  
" These classes seem easy." he said.  
" They are easy. That's the fun part." Parker laughed.  
" Don't you want to be challenged." he said.  
" Well excuse me Mr. Brain. But I like my classes. Their easy and I breeze through them. There's no reason to stress myself out." she said.  
" Sydney said that children were put in classes depending on how far they are in understanding a subject." he said  
" I know but I wanted to be like everyone else. I asked Daddy to make sure that I wasn't given any special treatment." she said.  
" I haven't been out here long. But I'm pretty sure we're far from normal."   
" I know that but,…. I mean the children of the Centre from the start have different classes and different teachers and blah blah blah. I just wanted to feel like everyone else. I'm sill just a teen growing up. You know what I mean." she said  
" Yeah, I know what you mean. You want to live a normal life." he smiled.  
"Exactly. I know you want that too. Don't pretend you don't."   
" You know me so well." he said.  
" Yes I do. I missed you." she moved closer to him and put her head on his chest.  
" I missed you too." He caressed her hair. Her hair smelled like a mixture of honey and berries.  
" I wonder what's on television." she said  
Her breast pressed against his chest as she moved to get the remote. Jarod was suddenly very aware of the body atop his. He looked ahead to see her legs. Growing longer and longer. he thought.  
Lucas suddenly came into the pool house as Parker settled back in Jarod's arms to watch a sitcom.   
" Lucas?" Parker said getting up. He almost lost it watching her in his arms.  
" Wallace was looking for you." he said.  
She looked at her watch." Oh crap. It's almost 9:30pm Daddy is going to be calling in ten minutes. Oh he's going to be pissed if I'm not there." she hurriedly put on her sandals. " I was supposed to leave ten minutes ago.  
" I'm glad you're here." Parker hugged him. " Now I have to go." she rushed toward the door. Giving Lucas a kiss on the cheek then ran out.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
Wallace shook his head as she headed out toward him.  
" I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she got into the car.  
He started the car and sped toward her building. They'd both learned not to keep Mr. Parker waiting.  
She stared at her watch until they got to the building. She got out of the car then raced toward her room. The phone started to ring before she had a chance to open the door. She ran to the phone, picking it up.  
" Hello. Daddy." she said out of breath.  
" Angel, you seem out of breath." he said  
" I was.. Uh.. Taking a swim daddy. I just got back." she lied  
" I heard it was cold up there Angel. Don't get sick"   
" Yes, Daddy." she responded.  
" Did you see Jarod today. His father said that he was coming to the school." he said.  
" Yes Daddy. I saw him. I have 3 classes with him." she said.  
" Now you be nice to him, show him around."   
" Yes, Daddy." she said respectfully.  
" Good girl. Now I'll call you again tomorrow. I have a meeting." he said.  
" Sure Daddy."  
" Good night Angel." he said with warmth.  
" Good night Daddy." she said then hung up.  
Parker got up to close her door. Wallace stood there with a grin on his face.  
" You got lucky kid." he said  
Parker sighed. " The man calls every week to talk for like 5 mins. And he always has me on edge. " she said with a frustrated sigh.  
" Goodnight Wallace."   
" Goodnight Ms. Parker." he said then closed the door.  
In the ten minutes between the pool house and her building her father had managed to tire her out enough that she was ready to just lay on her bed.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
Jarod got up put the remaining pizza in the fridge.  
Lucas came up behind him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"   
" What do you mean?" Jarod said as he closed the fridge door. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer is in the first chapter**  
  
" I see the way you look at Parker. What's your deal man? Lucas questioned Jarod.  
  
" We were just watching some television Lucas. Really. There's nothing going on. Your family has been so gracious I wouldn't dream of……"  
  
" Just stay away from Parker. Any ideas of anything happening you can keep to yourself." he warned  
  
" Don't feel threatened Lucas. We're just good friends." Jarod said  
  
" Funny. All this time that I've known her, she never said a thing about you." Lucas said delighted in the flitter of hurt in Jarod's eyes.  
  
Jarod could tell that Lucas was looking for a fight. He would have been glad to fight him. All of the Centre's pent up aggression needed to be released somewhere. But he calmed down. He took a breath then made way to his bedroom leaving Lucas standing by himself in the kitchen.  
" Goodnight Lucas." he said then closed the door.

Lucas hurried to his room kicking his drawers as soon as his door was closed.  
  
His ,other came rushing in. " I heard something, are you hurt?" she asked  
  
" No mom, I'm fine." he flopped onto his bed.  
  
" Talk to me?" she said  
  
"Why does Jarod have to stay with us?" he asked  
  
" You boys not getting along? Do I need to sit the both of you down?"  
  
" No mom! Please No! We'll work it out." he said emphatically  
  
" Ok." she kissed his forehead then got up to leave. " How is Parker doing? I haven't seen her in a while."  
  
Lucas broke into a smile thinking about her. "She's fine mom." he said  
  
" Invite her to dinner tomorrow." she said  
  
" I will. Just try not to embarrass me."  
  
" I wouldn't dream of it." she smiled then left.**Next Morning at School.**  
  
Parker saw Lucas walking up to her locker and waved.  
  
" Where's Jarod. She asked.  
  
" Nice to see you too babe. I'm doing fine this morning how about you.?" he rattled off to himself.  
  
" How are you doing this morning?" Parker repeated then kissed him. " Now where is Jarod, we have our first class together."  
  
" Your boyfriend has a habit of screaming in the middle of the night. I don't think the whole household heard him. But thanks to the close proximities of our room I had the pleasure."  
  
" Dreams about what?" she asked.  
  
" I don't know. But the name Sydney kept coming up. Women have a knack for hunting dreams." he said  
  
" I know one female who hunts my dreams." he added over Parker's shoulder. But she didn't seem to notice as she stared at her watch.  
  
" Maybe you should just go and get your boyfriend. Make sure he gets here ok." he said jokingly. He noticed that she didn't argue when he called Jarod her boyfriend for the second time.  
  
" We have 30 minutes until class starts. I'll go check on him." she said then left  
  
" What about our breakfast." Lucas yelled after her.  
  
She turned around. " We'll do it tomorrow. And you keep joking about him being my boyfriend and you might get your wish." she smiled at him, sticking her tongue out. He smiled back knowing, or at least hoping that she was kidding.**Pool House.**  
  
Wallace quickly drove Parker to the Headmaster's house. She ran into the house without knocking. Jarod was walking out of his bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. She turned around quickly. Her face beet red.  
  
" Wow. Someone has been working out." she thought.  
  
" When did you get here"" he asked.  
  
She took a second to collect herself. " About a second ago. You have a class in 25 minutes you know." She headed for the kitchen to grab a juice. She knew the pool house enough for it to be her own home. Jarod was in and out of his room in 5 minutes looking handsome as usual. She tossed him an apple as soon as he walked out.  
  
" Did you develop mind reading capabilities?" he asked jokingly  
  
" I might have." Parker joked back. " Now come on, you miss your first day of school and the teachers label you for life." she said pulling him toward the car.  
  
She questioned him about the nightmares as they were getting into the car.  
  
" It's nothing, Just reliving some horrible sims. They'll go away eventually." he said  
  
" I'm sorry you had to go through that all alone." she said hugging him close. Jarod sighed.  
  
" But you're not alone anymore. I'm here. And it's our senior year of high school. Forget about the Centre, we are going to have a ball. Trust me." she pulled him away and smiled. He smiled back at her. Wallace noticed something happening then came to an abrupt stop.  
  
" We're here, He announced.  
  
" Come on Jarod, school awaits." She looked over at Wallace and mouthed thank you. Things were going to get complicated. She just had a feeling.  
  
**Review. Review. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Disclaimer is in Chapter 1**

Jarod made a joke about the mating rituals of the praying mantis. He'd seen it on television yesterday. He already knew of the ritual but this was the first time he had seen it in color, and he couldn't stop talking about it. Parker just stared at him as he rattled off the information. It was just like being kids again. Parker laughed out loud at something he said.

Ms. Parker? Mr.….

" Jarod, Sir" he said politely to the teacher.

"Do you think it would be possible for you and your partner to get started on your lab work." he questioned, bordering on frustration. Mr. Brodick had been working in the school for almost 30 years. He was way overdue for his vacation.

" We're done." Parker said.

" You're not done. I assigned this lab 10 minutes ago. So unless you both settle down, that's a zero for today.

" Jarod seemed to sink farther into his seat.

Parker rolled her eyes at his submission, she reached for the paper then moved her chair away from the table.

"We're not done, Parker." Jarod whispered with a smile.

She stuck out her tongue then headed for the professors desk.

" May I help you Ms. Parker ?" the teacher said not even bothering to look up.

" Here's is our lab work. And we are done." she said, putting it down.

" Once you turn it in. That's the grade you get." he warned.

" Yes sir." she spun around then went to her seat.

" I love proving teachers wrong." she whispered into Jarod's ear as she sat down.

Mr. Brodick picked up the paper and looked over it. Everything was correct, the answers, the procedure, everything. He looked up to meet Parker's smirk from across the room.

They must have cheated. They got the answers from last years students, they got their hands on my answer sheets. Yes, that must be it. he reasoned with himself. The bell rang shattering his thoughts.

" Turn in your labs before you leave. Have a great day. See you tomorrow. Jarod. Ms.Parker, I need to speak to the both of you.

" Jarod, Jarod, Jarod. What have you done this time. Always getting me into trouble." Parker shook her head.

" Me? What did I do? You're the one who couldn't just wait for the bell to ring to turn in our work."

" I'm just saying. You're a bad influence." she shook her head again.

" You may turn in your cheat sheets." Mr. Brodick said.

" Cheating! Sir, I resent that. Cheating is a high offense in this school. Are you accusing us of the heinous crime? She said with her hand on her chest.

" Let's stop with the dramatics Ms. Parker. I've known you since you started here. You've never been in a hurry to do any work. Let alone correctly. Did Jarod do all the work.?"

" I think I've just been insulted Jarod. Why I've never " she continued with her dramatic antics. She smiled at the teacher. Fueling his indifference toward her.

Jarod decided to butt in. Mr. Brodick looked as if he was ready to explode.

" Sir, we finished the lab quickly because we have a thorough understanding of this material. We were basically raised in labs. Experiments aren't new to us." Jarod said sincerely

" I know Ms.Parker. She has no idea what this subject is. I taught her last year." he said.

" We could do the lab again if it'll put your mind at ease." Jarod offered.

" What? No!" Parker chimed in. " We did the lab just like everyone else. We did not cheat. I don't think it's fair that we have to do this stupid thing over again." Besides, who gives a crap about his peace of mind. she thought.

" Another lab sounds just fine to me." Mr. Brodick said. " Sit away from each other."

" No. It's Friday. I want to go home" Parker said.

" You're in your senior year Ms. Parker. You can't afford to start of the year with bad grades." he said

Parker huffed loudly then found a place to sit away from Jarod. Why did he have to offer a replacement lab.

Mr. Brodick handed them the papers then as they solved the problems. They were both done after about 10 minutes. Parker a little behind Jarod. Parker handed the paper to the teacher then walked out of the class.

" She's just having a bad day." Jarod made up an excuse for her. He stood there waiting for him to dismiss him. Sydney had told him to mind his manners. He wouldn't want him to be disappointed.

" You may leave." Mr. Brodick said.

**He hurried after Parker. She was sitting on top of car waiting for him.**

" I almost left you." she said

" No you didn't. You couldn't."

She laughed. " Aren't we sure of ourselves." she slid off the car. "Get in. I have a dinner to go to, so we only have 2 hours to hit all the good spots in this crazy town."

It was a little town outside of Ireland. Everything there was built for them, the students in the boarding school. Their parents didn't want them to be isolated. _As if that wasn't the reason for putting them here in the first place_. They visited all the quaint little shops in a square. They had everything from movies to a sword fighting classes.

They spent a while in the café as Jarod downed almost 50 dollars worth of pastries. He had to try everything. The best part of the square was coming around. Candy shops, Bakeries and Arcades.

Wallace pulled up next to them on the sidewalk.

" Your diner is in 10 minutes Ms. Parker." he said

" Oh. We have to go." she said. Jarod emitted a whine. He really wanted to go into the candy store. He couldn't even remember the last time he had had one.

" We'll come back later." she said as she pulled him into the car.

Parker said goodbye to Jarod as they got to her house. She tapped on the window in the front. " Please take him home." she said then ran off to change.

" I'll be back in 6 minutes. Be done." Wallace yelled after her.

He dropped Jarod off then went to pick up Parker.

**" Jarod!" Mrs. Brannon called as he neared the pool house.**

" Hello Ms.Brannon" he responded with a smile.

" Come and have dinner with us. There's plenty of food." she said

" I'll be right there. I have to get a change of clothes."

" Don't worry about it, please. Come on." she said

Jarod walked into the house. The father smiled at him, but the smile never reached his eyes. He was probably just being nice to please his wife. Lucas on the other hand didn't even pretend to hide his dislike toward him. Jarod smiled at the both of them then found a seat at the far right corner of the table. Lucas eyed him warningly. There was an empty seat to his left. Someone was coming to dinner. The door bell rang.

Lucas got up. Jarod broke into a smile as he saw the person walk in.

" Parker."


End file.
